[unreadable] The University of Kentucky Training Program for Clinical Scholars in Cardiovascular Science is designed to prepare exceptional clinical scholars to assume leadership positions directing multidisciplinary research in the field of cardiovascular medicine. In the last several years, as a consequence of substantial institutional commitment, we have assembled a vertically-integrated approach of incorporating basic, translational and clinical cardiovascular science in four concentrations: Thrombosis and Inflammation; Atherosclerosis and Aneurysm; Cardiac Hypertrophy and Heart Failure; and Vascular Cell Response to Stress. We propose to leverage our cardiovascular science strengths to provide a unique multidisciplinary training program that horizontally integrates trainees across the disciplines of Medicine, Nursing, and Pharmacy. Our goal is to increase the pipeline of clinical investigators who will bridge the gap between basic science advances and their application to clinical medicine. Specifically, our aims are: 1) To provide a rigorous and solid research education in the basic sciences related to cardiovascular research 2) To prepare new researchers for translational and clinical science in a highly interdisciplinary environment 3) To provide training in the efficient and ethical conduct of high quality laboratory management and science 4) To create an environment that will incubate scholars and mentors with an innovative and nurturing structure of interlaced mentoring teams To accomplish our goal, we have designed the Program to focus on clinicians (MD, PharmD, RN/PhD) who are at the early postdoctoral stage of their careers. The Program will combine an intensive mentored research experience that blends laboratory-based and clinically-based methods with a rigorous curriculum in cardiovascular science. A committee of experienced investigators will enhance the research experience by providing insight and oversight. Scholars will receive supplemental training in "survival skills" and be , active participants in our cardiovascular community. Upon completion of the program, we anticipate that the trainees will have the experience and capabilities necessary to initiate an independent career as a patient- oriented or translational investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]